Prison Break short stories
by lovefictionbooks
Summary: I didn't like the ending of Prison Break I know they are bringing it back early next year so I thought why not write some short stories to hold us off for a while. These stories will be in two different ways one will be the same just better ending and the other one will have the same as well but with a few changes mainly Sara's background but that's it
1. Chapter 1

Prison Break Introduction

This story takes place 2 years after Prison Break with everyone living happily Sara and Michael together with their two kids living in a beautiful house by the lake. After two years of happiness and blissfulness someone starts stalking Sara and Michael along with his friends and Lincoln are angry and start investigating. But what happens when they all find out the reason she is being stalked?


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Sara Tancredi-Scolfield I'm the daughter of Governor Tancredi and physician who used to work at a prison where I met my husband Michael Scolfield who happened to be an inmate who was trying to break his brother Lincoln Burrows out of there because he was framed for murder. I helped them escape because I knew in my heart that it wasn't right punishing an innocent man. Sometime after that we had a rollercoaster romance...to say the least. Well now I'm still a physician working at a hospital now instead and a mom of two my son's name is Michael Jr.(mikey) and my daughter's name is Isabella (izzy) Scolfield. And I'm happily married to Michael Scolfield.

Present day:

"Hey Sara have you seen my gloves that I used to fix the car? he asks

"Aren't they in the garage? You were showing mikey how to fix the car yesterday?

"Oh right thanks." he tells me and puts his arms around me while kissing my neck. "How did I get so lucky?"

"Don't try to get out of helping Lincoln out with his car."

"Sorry he's just annoying always talking about our mom you know it's frustrating." he says

I turn around in his arms and put my arms around his neck and passionately kiss him." Then tell him how you feel in a nice way so he won't get mad but will understand how you feel."

"You're right thanks.'' he says hugging me.

"You're welcome now go I'm making you guys dinner." I kiss him and he leaves. After two hours of cooking I'm about to call them in for a break when the phone rings.

"Hello?

"Hello may I please speak to Sara Tancredi-Scolfield please? the man says.

"I'm Sara who is this?

"I can't tell you only that I'm from the order and to warn you that you have to be careful." he says

I see Michael come in his smile fades away because my reaction has changed. "What are you talking about...who are you? they hang up. Who ever it was got me weirded out and scared what is going on?


	3. Chapter 3

"Sara who was that? Michael asks

"I don't know this person must have gotten the wrong number."

"What exactly did this person say? he asks

"They just said that they were from the order and to be very careful."

"What does that mean "They are from the order"? Lincoln asks

"I honestly don't know but I'm not going to worry about it they must have gotten the wrong Sarah by mistake you my name is very common so there has to be a logical explanation for it."

"Yea you are probably right." Michael says hugging me and kissing me in my head.

"Well let's eat I know you guys are starving come on...Mikey and Izzy food is ready sweeties!

As my kids come down to eat we all gather at the table to and start grabbing food and talk. While they are occupied I have feeling in my gut like that phone call was something I should not take lightly which frightens but I can't let anyone know until I know for sure what's going on. When we are done Lincoln says goodnight and the kids get ready for bed while clean up and Michael takes a shower.

"Hey you ok?he asks coming up behind me with his arms around me.

"Hey yea I'm fine just thinking that's all."

"About that phone call right? he asks

"Yea but I don't know what to think about it...I mean it came out of the blue you know? I tell him as I finish cleaning dishes and I turn around in his arms.

"Yea you want me to find out what's going on? he asks

"No not unless it happens again and I can get more answers because maybe it was mistaken identity."

"Ok well let's get to bed come on I need some alone time with my wife." he says

"Oh really some alone time with you Mr. Scolfield?

"Yes please Mrs. Scolfield? he asks with a cute pout.

"Ok well it's your lucky night the kids are in bed and I want some alone time with you too." before I can walk away to our bedroom he picks me up bridal style and takes me to bed.

The next morning Michael takes the kids to have some bonding time with Lincoln and their friends which is great because I'm staying home to rest. It's been about 3 hours and I hear the phone ring.

"Hello? I say

"Hello Sarah? a woman asks

"This is she who is this?

"Hi my name is Jessica can we meet at the park or somewhere public where you feel safe? she asks

"Why what do you want?

"You want answeres for that phone call yesterday and about what is going on don't you? she asks

"Yea fine I'll meet you at the Penstate Park 2 miles away from where I live."

"Ok meet you there in 5 minutes." she said

As I get ready to leave I suddenly have the urge to call Michael but I can't he's probably hiking somewhere with the guys and the kids so I leave a note instead in case something happens. I head out to my car and I find a package with a note on it.

"Trust the girls you are not alone and you are not who you think you are the truth will protect you and your loved ones."

"What the hell is this? I grab the package and put it in my safety box in the car and drive to the park. And as I'm driving to the park I'm thinking about what the note said that I'm not who I think I am what does that mean?

I arrive at the park and go to the tables alittle far from where the playground is. And I have the note with me but not the package I need to know what's going on first. I look and see three girls walking towards me carefully.

"Hi are you Sarah? one of the girls asks

"Yea are you the one that called me?

"Yea my name Jessica this is Shanell and this is Andrea." she says

"Ok well can you please explain what is going on and why are you girls stalking me and leave this note on my car?"

"We didn't call you yesterday or leave you that note but we know what is going on and who you really are." she says

"Ok I'm listening." I sit down and they all sit down and are very calm when they start to talk.

"First of all we are survivors of a religious cult known as polygamy and a very powerful family called the Kingstons." she says

"Yea I heard about that but what does it have to do with me."

"Well your real name isn't Sarah Tancredi. Actually your first name Sarah is your real first name but Tancredi isn't and your not the biological daughter of Govenor Tancredi." she says

"What! are you trying to tell me that I'm adopted?

"Not technically your mother died right? she asks

"Yea a few years ago why?

"Well she is your biological mom but she was already 4 months pregnant with you when she met your adopted dad." she says

"What that can't be my dad was the govenor."

"No he wasn't John Daniel Kingston is your biological father and you are our half sister." she says

"How is that even possible my mom never mentioned any of this to me."

"That tape you received will tell you everything you want to know including why she kept you hidden." she says

"So if what you are saying is true then why start looking for me now why not years ago?

"Because we thought you were dead and because we needed to be sure first." she says

"Your mom was our biological father's 5th wife but she left the order because she fell in love with the governor." she says

My phone starts to ring it's Michael I don't answer it though too shaken over this." Look I have to go this is too much I need to think."

"Call us at this number and if you want to talk we can come over and talk more so you can understand." she says

"Ok...one last thing why did you need to track me down and who put this in my car?

"Someone from the Order who is working with us who wants us to protect you from the order because you are a valuble asset." Shanell says

"Ok well I will call you then bye." I leave to my car and text Michael letting him know I'm coming home.


End file.
